


Without Words

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Without Words

Across the quarterdeck they stared, understanding the silence. They could work together, two men sharing past animosity, but they could not captain one ship. No amount of respect or affection…would allow what had never been attempted. When the ship anchored, no matter what they found, separation would follow.

They could fight as allies…but they would be separated by the sea, and eventually by time, distance, and likely by death.

It wasn’t what either wanted, not anymore, but it was their destiny.

Without words, they understood the secret desires each held. And they understood with heavy hearts what could never be.


End file.
